


You'll always be with me

by Sarahell



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Family, Loss, Memory, Sad, the good old days nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahell/pseuds/Sarahell
Summary: The bus kids have one last conversation before they lose their memories of the team forever.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, fitzsimmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	You'll always be with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope we get a bus kids scene in the finale, I think we all deserve a last interaction between them. Anyway please read and enjoy :)

Daisy felt sick. Her face was a sticky pale, eyes rubbed red raw. She had approximately twenty-two minutes until it was her turn to forget, her turn to forget the team, her family, her only home. Yo-yo had been first to go, followed by Deke who now only remembered Fitzsimmons as old family friends and nothing more, they'd been escorted off base without a glance back. One by One the team was breaking up, and soon it would be Daisy's turn to have her memories destroyed. And unlike Deke, she'd remember nothing. 

Nothing.

Fitzsimmons bunk was only a short 2 minute walk from her own but it felt like eternity. Daisy couldn't quite accept that this would be her last time seeing her best friends, and she wouldn't even remember it! It made her head ache and hands shake uncontrollably. She drew a short breath and rounded the corner into their bunk. 

"Fitz, do you think the tide will be out when we arrive in Cornwall? Maybe we could have a -"

"Beach lunch?" 

Simmons nodded enthusiastically at her husband. "Yes! A beach lunch, it's been so long" 

Daisy smiled as she watched her best friends chatter away about their new life, neither of the scientists had noticed Daisy standing in the doorway, they seemed too wrapped up in the idea of a peaceful future. She was beyond happy for them, Fitzsimmons deserved the world. 

"A picnic on the beach? You guys really are going to turn into one of 'those' couple aren't you?" Daisy teased her friends as they spun around in surprise at the sound of her voice. 

"Daisy!" Simmons exclaimed "Don't do that, we've had enough jumps to last a life time". Fitz chuckled at his wife then made to grab a small bag beside his feet, he emptied its contents and scattered items of food fell out onto the bunk floor, he obviously intended to use the food for the beach lunch. Daisy grinned and shuffled into the room, she perched on the edge of their bed, finding peace in the scientists acting so normal despite the dire circumstances. 

"How are you guys...not freaking out about this?" the inhuman questioned. Fitz tore open a bag of bread and began making sandwiches for Simmons and himself. 

"The trick" he said "is to continue on as normal until the last second. Because after that we won't remember any of this anyway, so what's the point of wallowing. This is just another day" his voice cracked slightly but Daisy pretended not to notice. This clearly wasn't just 'another day' to the scientists, despite what they were trying to convince themselves. But maybe Fitz had a point...if she didn't think about their doomed fate, then maybe, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much because after all she wouldn't remember any of it anyway, so what was the point?

Daisy nodded, deciding to go along with Fitzsimmons slanted way of thinking. "Well, do you have room for one more in your picnic?" Fitz furrowed his brows together for a second before giving Daisy a sad smile and passing her the loaf of bread. "Thanks" She joined Fitz on the floor. 

"Do you remember that sandwich I made you, Daisy? All those years ago when we were still on the bus, it was suppose to be a distraction from May so she didn't figure out what we were up to, but I think she knew anyway" Simmons plopped herself down onto the floor besides the other two. Daisy nodded. 

"May always knows...remember the time you shot Agent Sitwell, she was so annoyed" 

Simmons laughed. "I know. It was more of an inconvenience to her tai-chi than anything else" 

"Remember when Fitz got pied?" Daisy asked. "That was May" 

Fitz choked and starred up at Daisy, eyes wide. "That was May? Wha- did Coulson know?" 

"Probably" 

The trio fell silent at the mention of the man. Despite having different variations of Coulson since his death a few years ago, he was still a painful topic for all of them, he'd been a father to them all. Daisy cut her almost finished sandwich in two then handed it to Fitz who placed it in his bag, his eyes suddenly watery. 

"You guys know you're my family, don't you?" Daisy broke the silence. "And- and I love you both more than anything, and um this picnic later...I just want to say thank you for letting me come along" she wasn't really talking about the picnic, and Fitzsimmons knew that. 

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Simmons bit her lip. "We're just grateful that you wanted to...come" 

The picnic was definitely a metaphor for something more meaningful. Daisy wanted to tell Fitzsimmons how happy they'd made her on those first few weeks on the bus, how they'd accepted her and how they'd been the first people to really do so. She longed to tell them that she wished she could really go with them on their beach picnic later and she would always be at their side no matter want. Daisy would move heaven and earth for Fitzsimmons, but if she told them that, Daisy knew she would cause herself and Fitzsimmons more pain than necessary. 

She stayed silent and checked the digital clock on the nightstand, six minutes. 

Daisy reluctantly pushed herself from the floor and Fitzsimmons followed suit. "I...I should get going, but I'll meet you guys later." She said "For the picnic" Daisy wasn't sure she'd ever felt a pain quite like what she felt at that moment, she knew Fitzsimmons felt it too. Both their eyes were glossy and dark circles had appeared beneath them. The scientists nodded, Daisy knew they couldn't bring themselves to speak, but that was okay. 

Her legs felt like concrete at she turned towards the door. Then Daisy stopped and in a last desperate thought the girl spun around and collided into Fitzsimmons, they stumbled backwards at first but Daisy grasped them both tightly and hugged them like she'd never hugged anyone before. And they hugged her back. In just minutes the bus kids would be no longer. 

Daisy didn't want to let go, but she had to. With a rush of courage and a final glance at her best friends Daisy ripped herself away the scientists. Then without a second thought she was out the door. Out the door and stumbling towards whatever life faced her next. 

========================================================================================================

Cornwall was a beautiful place, Jemma especially loved the beaches. Her laugh echoed across the sand as she watched Fitz chase his hat that had been swept off his head by the strong beach wind. She retreated further into her coat and took a large bite of her sandwich they'd prepared early, having finally caught his hat, Fitz joined Jemma on the sand and pulled out a sandwich of his own. 

"I'm glad we moved" said Jemma "It's beautiful here, isn't it" 

"It is." Fitz agreed. The couple sighed happily and gazed at the sea as it crashed against the shore, then retreated only to do the same thing again only moments later. Jemma took the last bite of her sandwich and grabbed Fitz's bag to throw the foil into. She opened it and peered inside, then frowned. 

"Fitz?" 

"Yeah?" 

Jemma put her hand into his bag and fumbled around for a second before pulling out a third sandwich. "There seems to be a spare" 

"What?" Fitz questioned "Why would we need three? We always fill up on one each" 

"I know, how strange" Jemma added. "I wonder who made it"


End file.
